In Any EventDramatic or Normal I'll Always Love
by GeekyMe-DorkyI
Summary: Just a bunch of Skulduggery Pleasant short stories. Some romance, some friendship- mainly Valdggery and Ganith. There will be some other ones too like Scapegrace/Clarabelle or Thrasher. Some Valkyrie/Fletcher and Chiduggery. Most of them will be dramatic because it's fun to write drama. There will be humor too. WILL HAVE SPOILERS UP TILL DEATH BRINGER! PLEASE NO KoTW SPOILERS!
1. Scapegrace and Clarabelle

**I am a true Clarabelle and Scapegrace fan! I love those two! 3 I don't own the characters- Derek Landy does. It's a bit cheesy, but who cares. Tell me what you think please. Enjoy! **

Thrasher saunters into the sanctuary's clinic aid like it was just a normal day activity. I'm being carried- or at least my head is being carried- in his strong hands. I look around carefully, half expecting cleavers to barge through the aid's doors at any second to take down the Killer Supreme/ Zombie Kind and his faithful (yet incredibly stupid) minion. Instead, a pretty, young woman with electric blue hair walks through the glass doors.

I met this woman once- which is a story far to long and complicated for me to explain. Let's just say it has to do with us almost naming our ice-cream truck (which had a penguin on top of it) Fred.

The woman's name was Clarabelle and she was quite possibly the biggest airhead on the planet. But just because she's an airhead doesn't mean she's not smart. When we were driving around for twenty-four hours (part of the long story) she would spat out random facts of science, human and animal biology, and medicine. Through everything she said that day, I pretended not to care and get annoyed when in reality, I was quite curious. I also pretended that I didn't fall head over heels for her.

"Clarabelle!" Thrasher called to her. I see her look up from the papers she was looking at and smile when she sees us.

"Gerald!" she squeaks excitedly.

"Thrasher," I automatically correct her. She looks at me and cocks her head to the side. I realize she must be wondering about my missing body. "It's a long story so don't ask," I tell her.

"Did a guinea pig eat your body, Vaurien?" I look at her flabbergasted. I could hear Thrasher trying not to laugh at this comment. It's times like this where I wish I still had arms to hit him with.

"Clarabelle, guinea pigs are vegetarians," I explain.

"But maybe, they know they can't survive just on plants, barriers, and nuts. Maybe they're adapting and are going to start eating everyone's bodies!" I take back what I said about her being smart.

"Clarabelle, a guinea pig didn't eat my body. A cleaver cut my head off."

"Well, that wasn't very nice of him." She pauses and looks at something on the wall that only she can see. "Do you want me to find you a new body, Vaurien?"

"Th-that would be g-grate," I stammer, caught off guard by the sudden offer. She looks at me, a slight sadness in her eyes, but smiling like always.

"Then, let's go fine one."

By the next day, Clarabelle is slowly attaching my head to a new body. As she works, she tells us more about her past. I learned that she wasn't always an airhead, but actually really focused and smart. Her parents were always pushing her to be better than she already was. It got to the point where they practically never allowed her to eat or sleep. When she was fifteen, her father almost beat her to death after he found out she kissed a boy he despised.

"They disowned me," she tells us nonchalantly. "Now, for some reason, if I focus on something to long, I get vibrant flashbacks of that night."

"And talking about it doesn't do that?" Thrasher asks her. She shakes her head and we all stay silent. Suddenly, I see Clarabelle go tense and she starts muttering to herself, but she continues to attach my head. I look at Thrasher and he shrugs, also unsure of why she's acting like this.

"That should do it," she says, her voice cracking from the tears in her eyes. At this, I realize that the perky girl isn't the real her. In reality, she's a sad girl who grew up in a hard environment, and then accidentally killed the one man who seemed to care about her- Kenspeckle Grouse. I move my new arm (which feels oddly the same as my old one) and put my hand on her arm.

"If you can move your arm it means that your brain has control of the body, and I actually attached it right!"

"Didn't you think you could attach it right?" Thrasher asks her.

"Nope!" I see her smile at him and then she turns to me. I can't help but smile back at her. "What?" I realize how sweet her voice sounds.

"Nothing," I tell her. "I'm just thinking about how pretty you are." Why did I say that?! Damn, I can't flirt. Clarabelle's eyes grow and her cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh, um. Thanks," she says quietly. I see Thrasher behind her making kissy faces at me. I glare at him just as Clarabelle looks at him and goes even brighter red. "Um, I just remembered that I need to um, get a thing for Dr. Nye." I watch as she quickly runs out of the door.

I look at Thrasher who's trying not to laugh. "I hate you," I grumble at him.

"Oh, Vaurien?" I look at the door and see Clarabelle standing there. "You know when I said that I thought zombies were cute, but I meant bunnies?" I nod remembering that conversation. "I actually did mean zombies." And with that, she turns around and walks away. I smile and feel something inside of me that I haven't felt for a long time.

Love.


	2. Valkyrie & Skulduggery Romeo and Juliet

**WARNING EXTREME FLUFF! **

**I got this idea one night, out of the blue and I just had to write it. I took the balcony scene from "Romeo and Juliet" and made it Valduggery! YAY! This was SOOO much fun to write and I'm thinking of doing more with other scenes from Shakespeare plays and other characters if I get good reviews on this. I know that there's most likely grammar/punctuation mistakes throughout this, even though I tried to get rid of most of them. It's just really really hard to turn poetic lines into paragraphs. Well, tell me what you think please even if it's extremely cheesy. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**P.S. I have ran out of ideas for this fanfic series. So if you have an idea or pairing (friendship or romantic) you want me to write about, comment and tell me and I'll try to write them for you. Thanks guys! 3  
**

* * *

I watch her as she appears above me in her window, beauty shining like a night sky. Valkyrie Cain, the maiden I love looks at a delicate flower. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Valkyrie is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon," I whisper to myself, unable to hold in the love I have for this girl.

"Who is already sick and pale with grief? That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious.

Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off, it is my lady, O, it is my love!

"O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business. Do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars.

"As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

I hear her sigh as if she is deep in thought. "Ay me," she says softly.

She speaks and I quietly plead; "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

It is now that my plea is answered. "O Skulduggery, Skulduggery! Wherefore art thou Skulduggery? Deny thy past and refuse thy magic. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Necromancer."

I want to speak to her, but shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Valkyrie continues to speak and I am whisked away by her words. "'Tis but thy magic that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Necromancer. What's Necromancy? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other power! What's in a power?

"That which we call magic by any other name would feel as strong. So Skulduggery would, were he not Elemental call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Skulduggery, doff thy magic. And for that magic which is no part of thee. Take all myself."

I take hold of the vines on the wall next to her window. Slowly I climb up saying; "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Elemental."

She gasps and looks down at me. Her beautiful face shining in the faint light of the night. "What sorcerer art thou that, thus bescreeed in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

I look at her and say; "By magic I know not how to tell thee who I am: My magic, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

I can practically see her thinking about what I have just said. "My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Skulduggery, and an Elemental?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb. And the place death, considering what thou art. If any of my kind find thee here."

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls. For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kind are no let to me."

Her voice gets soft with sadness and worry. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

I stand on the ledge before her and put my hand on her chin to lift her eyes. "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight. And but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

I put my hand on her cheek and tell her; "By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea. I would adventure for such merchandise." She smiles slightly at this.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak to-night. Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st.

"Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries. Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle, Skulduggery, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Elemental, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange.

"I should have been more strange. I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, here I was ware, my true love's passion: therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered." If I had a heart, it would have skipped a beat at her words.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"

She quickly cuts me off. Urgency fills voice, "O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb. Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"What shall I swear by?" I ask her gently.

"Do not swear at all! Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love—"

Again, she cuts me off. That's going to get annoying if she keeps doing that to me. "Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be. Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

I look at her, feeling sad that she ended our night like that. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" I ask teasingly.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

She sighs and chuckles a bit. "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it and yet I would it were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

She kisses me on my teeth and I can't help but to wish I had lips to kiss her back.

When she breaks the kiss, she quietly whispers, "But to be frank, and give it thee again," She kisses me again. "And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea," Another kiss. "My love as deep; the more I give to thee. The more I have, for both are infinite." I wrap my arms around her thin waist and let her kiss me again and again.

"Valkyrie?" I hear a British female voice call. I look at the window and Valkyrie sighs.

"I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Elemental, be true." She kisses me once more and then says, "Stay but a little, I will come again."

"Skulduggery? Skulduggery?" My niece calls to our friend. I look at her and she looks at me then back to the skeleton that was "meditating" on the floor of my study. "Gordon, tell me again why he's "meditating" in here."

"We were talking and he sort of drifted off," I say meekly. I see her look down at her friend.

"You're weird, Skulduggery," she says to him. Then, she walks out calling; "When he wakes up call me please!" I watch her and can't help but smile. Those two would make one hell of a couple.


	3. Valkyrie & Tanith Your My Sister

**This is a poem that Valkyrie wrote for Tanith after the remnant took her away. It's not extremely good, but I don't imagine Val writing poems all that much so I guess it works. Anyway this just came to me a long time ago and I decided to write it for you guys! Hope you like.  
**

**Oh and I'm still stuck on ideas for stories. So if you think of one you would want me to write, PM me and I'll write it for you.  
**

**Thanks guys! 3  
**

* * *

Dear Tanith,

I wrote a poem for you, even though you probably won't ever read it. Even if we get you back, I still won't give it to you because it's not very good. But anyways, here it is.

You're my sister.

Not by blood,

But by bond.

I love you.

Since we met, I've looked up to you.

You've protected me.

And I've saved you.

We act like four year old girls.

Giggling at everything.

You smile at me,

And I can't help but smile back.

These years have been fun

and we have grown so close.

Holding out your hand,

You'll never let me go.

I'm your sister.

You've told me so.

And we never thought that would end.

But, after four years, evil has done something unforgivable.

It's has taken you from me!

And though I'm angry,

I need you to know,

That I miss you.

It's now my time of need,

But you're not here to stand by me.

Without you, I'm lost,

I'm wounded,

And I'm scared.

We were sisters.

But, we lost that bond.

It went away when you left me here alone.

It's undeniable though,

The fact that I still love you.

My wish will come true.

I'll get you back someday soon.

Soon, we will be sisters again.

Our bond will come back.

And it will be like old times.

We'll laugh, we'll cry,

And we'll grow closer.

I miss that. I miss you.

But more than anything,

I love you.

So please,

Just let me find you.

Love, Valkyrie. /3


	4. Ghastly & Tanith Dancing Love

I watch as the sanctuary's agents and workers put up the decorations. In just four hours, Gordon's back lawn will be filled with guests of all ages here to celebrate a big event that I have no idea what it is. Ravel just came up to Madam Mist and me with the idea that people needed to celebrate something. Somehow, he got us to agree.

The weather outside was nice and cool which made it better for the people to put up the bright decorations. I watch two kids about the ages of eight and eleven use their elemental air powers to blow up balloons. One of the balloons got away and whizzed past my ear. "Sorry, mister!" The older of the two says.

I laugh and wave it off. I am in a good mood, which is something that has been hard for me to be lately. Being an elder takes a lot out of you. It's stressful, frustrating, boring, and annoying. But this week has been one of the best since I became an elder a year and a half ago. Skulduggery and Valkyrie have gotten some of the most wanted people on our list put in jail, Ravel came up with this idea for a celebration, Mist has been gone most of the week with a cold, and the best part- we got Tanith back. I smile and go inside the mansion.

I look down a hallway and see Valkyrie and Skulduggery hugging. They won't admit it, but we all know that they love each other. I see Skulduggery whisper in Valkyrie's ear and she starts to laugh and playfully punch her best friend. I resist the urge to laugh. "It's gross isn't it?" a woman whispers in my ear. I turn my head and see Tanith's gorgeous face right in front of mine. I shrug and turn around to face her.

She is wearing her normal tight leather (which believe me, I have NO problem with), her curly blond hair is pulled back, and her blue eyes sparkle with joy. "Looks like everything's coming along," she points out looking out the window.

"Yeah," I respond. I try to stare at her face and not her body, but no matter how beautiful her face is it's still hard to keep my eyes off of her curves. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Still have some dizzy spells, but it's getting better." The dizzy spells were just one of the side affects she's been facing since the Remnant got removed. She's been having moments where she blacks out, times where she doesn't know where she is or what she's doing, she'll randomly start screaming and covering her ears, and being unable to tell what's real and what's not in some cases. She smiles her sexy smile and I feel my heart practically melt.

I feel hands push down on my shoulders and suddenly Valkyrie lands from a jump off my shoulders next to Tanith.

Skulduggery walks up behind me and puts his skeletal hand on my shoulder. I've been exposed to this for years, but it's still an odd thought that my best friend is a walking, talking, egotistical, skeleton. I look at him and we watch as the girls walk off, arm in arm, talking and laughing. "You're blushing," Skulduggery says flatly.

I scowl at him and I know he would be smiling if he could. "Do you know if Vex is coming?" I ask him.

"No cl-" he stops in mid sentence and I see him looking straight ahead. "Yeah, he's here." I look in the same direction and see Vex chatting up Valkyrie and Tanith. I put my hand to my head just as Ravel walks over. He looks at Vex and the girls and shrugs.

"Good job putting this together, Ghastly." I shoot him a glare.

"It's your idea. You put it together," I hiss shoving my clipboard into him.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy Bear." I look at him and open my mouth to say something when he looks back at Tanith and the others and cuts me off. "Hey, Tanith, did you know that Ghastly's nickname is Mr. Grumpy Bear?" I go wide eye and can feel my face go bright red. Valkyrie is already on the floor rolling with fits of laughter. Skulduggery pats my shoulder and starts to laugh too. Tanith puts her hand to her mouth as if to hide her laughter. I meet her eyes with mine and they seem to be pitting me.

"I'm going now," I grumble to Skulduggery and Ravel. I walk down the hall toward the door.

"I was just kidding!" Ravel calls after me. I just keep walking. I didn't want to deal with him right now.

I get outside and fumble for my car keys in my pocket. I pull them out and then drop them. I bend over and pick them up, when black boots step in front of me.

"It was just a joke," Tanith's British accent says. When I don't respond, she crouches and puts her hand on my arm.

I look up at her and see the worry in her face. "I know."

"Then don't take it to seriously, Ghastly." I stand up and she does the same, our eye contact never breaking. "You're really different now."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well . . . you're more . . . you don't take things as lightly anymore I guess. I don't know, its just you're not yourself." I look at her feeling confused. She looks to the side and swings her arms back and forward- a habit she's had since I met her. She suddenly goes still and I see the far off gaze she gets in her eyes.

"Tanith?" I ask quietly. I gently put my hand on hers and her head snaps back towards me.

"What? Sorry, um . . . what are we talking about again?" I can see how tired she is.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just kind of spaced out for a moment. I should be going home. I think I need a nap before tonight you know?" I nod and she smiles sweetly. "I'll see you later Mr. Silly Bear." She turns around and I hope to whatever higher power out there she didn't see how hard I'm blushing. I shake my head and make my way to my van.

Four hours later, I park my van in front of the mansion. I see familiar faces and non familiar faces. I make my way to the back lawn and the first thing I see is Valkyrie pulling Skulduggery from his seat onto the dance floor. I see what she's wearing and my jaw almost drops at the one-shouldered dress that's electric blue with black sequences making an elaborate pattern. It ends just above her knees, and is skin-tight, and very, very sultry. I had no idea what to say about it.

I walk over and take his seat next to Vex and Shudder. "I can't believe I'm here," Shudder mumbles.

"You didn't have to come," I tell him.

He looks at me and sighs. "I do when Ravel literally kidnaps and blind folds me. Then pushes me into the back of his car and drives me here." I look at him then at Ravel who just so happens to join us at this time.

"Why are you extra annoying today?" I ask him. He grins evilly.

"I'm even more annoying," he says teasingly. I look at him not sure what he's getting at. He nods his head to the right and my gaze follows him. There at the gate is Tanith. My heart practically stops when I see the dress she's wearing. It is a deep purple color with a lighter purple around the bust. It's sleeveless, low cut, and ends just blow her knees in a small handkerchief style. It isn't skin-tight like her normal clothes, but it catches my eye even more.

"What did you do?" Shudder asks Ravel. I don't hear him respond. "Really?" I hear Shudder say in a displeased tone. I know that Ravel whispered the answer in Shudder's ear.

I look at them and try to calm down the fluttering in my stomach. "What?" I ask. Shudder looks at me and shakes his head. "What?" I repeat.

"Oh, Tanith, there you are," Ravel cuts in joyfully.

"Uh, hi," she says. I look at her and smile and she smiles back. "Well, don't you look nice oh mighty elder." I sigh and she laughs.

"They got you doing it too," I point out. "Damn them." Tanith laughs again and Ravel stands up. He walks over to her and grabs her hand and kisses it. My eyes meet his and he winks. What was he doing? "Do you care to dance?" he asks her.

"Sure, I guess," Tanith tells him. They walk out onto the dance floor and I turn to look at Shudder and Ravel.

"What the hell was that?" I ask mainly to myself.

"It's Ravel, who knows what goes on in that funny little brain of his," Vex says. We sit in silence and at the end of the song, Ravel and Tanith walk back over to us. "That was entertaining. Ravel, I swear you've gotten even worse at dancing."

"Oh, shut it, Dexter," Ravel snaps. Tanith smiles slightly. I then listen to a conversation on the TV show Dr. Who between Vex, Ravel, and Tanith. Shudder just sits there in his seat looking so bored that I swear he's about to just bang his head against the table to make sure he's still alive. "So, Tanith, this being your first actual sanctuary party, how do you like it?"

"Honestly, it's sort of boring." My exact words for all of these things.

"What would make it more exciting?" Ravel asks curiously.

"Well, for the most part dancing. Not slow dancing, really good dancing that's not for people who want to fall asleep on their feet." I smile at her description of slow dancing.

"I have an idea," Shudder says. We all look at him.

"The silent one now knows how to talk," Vex teases. Shudder tosses a glare at him. "What's your idea O' Silent One?"

"Put on music that will make people dance." I see Tanith perk up in her seat.

"YES!" she says loudly. I watch as Shudder gets up and walks over to the stage. Ravel and Vex look at each other and follow him. "What are they doing?" she asks.

"Probably putting on music that will make people dance," I answer.

"Are they any good?"

"No clue."

"OK then," she says with an unsure tone. We watch as my friends get up on the stage and pick up the instruments. They start playing and are surprisingly really good. The beat of the song is a good dancing beat. I see Tanith laugh and stand up. She walks over to some of the young kids and starts dancing with them. Slowly more people join- younger people about Valkyrie's age. I watch as Valkyrie and Tanith bump their hips together. They both know how to dance to this type of music. I sit there and enjoy watching.

Tanith walks over to me and sticks her hand out towards me. I look at it and then at her. "Come on," she says in a sultry way. "I won't bite . . . much." I feel my cheeks grow warm and she laughs. She grabs my hands and pulls me up into the dancing. She leans in close and tells me, "Just follow my lead." She guides my hands to her hips and pulls me in close to her. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and I can feel her body moving against mine.

I try to keep the redness from my cheeks, but by Valkyrie's expression, I'm failing at it. Dance damn it! Valkyrie mouths to me. I look at Tanith. Her lips are stretched in a challenging smile. Slowly, I start to move my body along with hers. Valkyrie nods and I see Skulduggery pull her into the crowd. Soon, the music flows into me and the only things in the world are Tanith, the music and I. I spin her around and her dress flows around her.

When I pull her back, she presses her hands on my chest. She quickly guides me around all the dancing figures around us. Soon we're off the dance floor, but the music is still loud and has control of me in a way. Tanith pushes me into a chair in the shadows and sits on me so that her knees are on either side of my hips. I feel her hands slowly move on my chest. Her body against me, her hands rubbing my chest and shoulders, the dancing, everything is quickly turning me on. The music slows down a bit to a more romantic song, and I look at Tanith.

The lights above us make her look like she's glowing. Her hands slowly glide up to my face and she leans in close. I place my hands on her back and slowly make my way down her soft dress. She closes her eyes and I feel her soft lips on mine. At first the kisses we share are soft and long, but they quickly build up to firm, rough, passionate kisses. The song ends and she pulls away from me, breathing hard. She stands up and grabs my hands, pulling me out of the chair. She pulls me past the crowd, out the gates leading to the front yard and to the front of the house.

She kisses me gently over and over again. We slowly fall to the ground, and I lay on top of her. I kiss her neck. "EWWW!" I hear a girl say. I quickly get off of Tanith and sit up. I look and see Valkyrie. "I seriously didn't need to see that!"

"You didn't see anything," Tanith says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If I let that go on any longer I would have." I role my eyes at her and she smiles in a childlike way.

"Go," I order her.

"Fine. I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She smiles again then makes her way back to the party. I look at Tanith and see she's blushing. She grabs onto my necktie and pulls me up and walks me to my van. She pushes me against it, and kisses me. We stand there, music in the background, kissing and hugging under the only street lamp that works.


	5. Ghastly & Tanith Love

**So I'm back from my trip and writing again. **

**First thing's first, I want to say thank you for all the people who have given me great feedback on my stories! It truly means SOOOO much to me!  
**

**Secondly, this one didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, so sorry if it's not very good.  
**

* * *

I look at Ghastly who's sleeping on the bed in front of me. Skulduggery comes in and looks at his friend. He nods to me. I smile sadly and he nods his head towards the door. I follow him out side to the hallway. "He's getting worse, Skull," I tell him quietly.

"We're trying to find a cure, Tanith."

"If we don't find one soon, he's going to die!" I yell. The memory of when the illness took over the man I love flashes through my mind.

The team and I were trying to stop a crazy lunatic from killing every human being on Earth (again). The man had these weird monsters on his side and one attacked Ghastly. I had killed it, but it was too late. Its sharp teeth had already bitten him. After that, the man and his monsters disappeared into the night. When we got to the clinic aid, they were able to patch up the bite, but we were told that there was an unknown poison inside of Ghastly's body. Dr. Nye and Clarabelle tried everything, but no magic could get this poison out of him. He was dieing, extremely slowly and painfully.

We can't find a cure, and there's no way of telling about when he could die.

I can feel the tears start to well up. I can't imagine my life without him. He's one of the few people that can actually calm me down. He's always been there for me. He's my best friend (besides Valkyrie) and even though he doesn't know it, I really do love him.

I look into the dark room and see his silhouette sit up in his bed. I look back at Skulduggery and he nods in understanding. "We'll find it," he whispers before I enter the bedroom.

I turn on the light and Ghastly groans. "Hey, sleepy head," I say sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks at me and I note how pale he is. His scars seem so much more noticeable to me than they have been in years. "How are you feeling?" He goes into a coughing fit and I flinch knowing that he's not well at all. When he's done, I smile trying to make him think I'm all right. He manages to smile back.

"Hey," he says, his voice rougher than normal. I stand up and walk to the table by the side of the bed and poor a glass of water from the pitcher. I hand it to him. "Thanks." I sit back down, a bit closer this time. I watch in silence and he drinks the water. Not for the first time I wish it was me that got attacked instead of him. He never deserved this. "How long have I been asleep?" He asks this every time he wakes up and every time it's longer.

"Almost two days," I say softly. He nods slowly. "You hungry?"

"No, no really."

"Oh alright." I look out the window trying to advert my eyes from him. I feel his strong hand on mine and I can't help but look back at him.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I nod, not trusting myself to talk in fear that I'll burst into tears. "Tanith, are you really alright?" Even in this weakened state, he can tell how I'm feeling.

"Yeah, just tired," I say knowing it's not a total lie. I look back at the window when suddenly; I'm yanked into him. He's still strong enough to pull me around. He wraps his arms around me and I blush as I feel his bare chest against my body. I slowly relax and curl into him. We may not be together, but we're still best friends. I close my eyes and listen to his rhythmic heartbeat and breathing.

"You need rest," Ghastly whispers to me. I shake my head slightly. "Yes you do, Tanith." I fell him move and suddenly, I'm lying on the bed with his arm under my head. "There," I can hear the worry melt away in his voice. I reluctantly sit up.

"I'm fine, Ghastly, really I am. You're the one that needs rest," I tell him. He puts his hand on my arm and I look down at him. I fight the urge to just lean down and kiss him. "Do you need anything?" I ask him.

"I need to know you're alright," he replies. I can practically feel my heart be ripped out at this. I'm not close to fine and he knows it. I'm worn down, worried, stressed, and desperate.

"I'm fine," I tell him. He looks me in the eye as he strokes my cheek gently. I truly want him to fancy me still, but I know those words he spoke to me the night of the remnant attack are just words now. He's had girlfriends since then. I crawl out of the bed and stand up before he has the chance to say anything else. "If you need me, just call," I tell him when I reach the door. I walk down the small hallway of his house and out his front door. I walk over to my bike and drive home.

I get home and go into my room. I plop on the bed and automatically start to cry. Then, I cry myself to sleep.

I can't trust myself to see Ghastly for the next few days. No one's found the cure yet but Valkyrie says he's getting better. He's now eating, not sleeping the days away, and walking around. She also says that he's been asking about me, but no one knows what to say. Skulduggery came up with the lie that I caught the flu and that just made Ghastly worry more.

I automatically feel a ping of guilt from making him worry. I walk out the door. I hop on my bike and ride over to his house. I stand outside of the door and look at the carved wood. It was truly beautiful.

I take a deep breath and pull out my key. I unlock the door and walk in. Some one must have been cooking because the house smelled amazing. I walk up the stairs expecting to see Valkyrie and Skulduggery in the living room. They weren't there.

I walk to the kitchen remembering that it was dinnertime and Valkyrie must have been hungry. "Hey, Val," I say as I walk into the room. When she doesn't respond I look up and see Ghastly standing at the stove. "Ghastly?" He looks at me and smiles and I blush feeling like an idiot for thinking he was Valkyrie.

"Hey," he says walking over to me. I look into his deep green eyes as he wraps his arms around me. "I knew you would come today."

"How?" I ask hugging him back. He smiles playfully and I remember what today is. June 25th- the day we first met years ago. "It smells great in here," I tell him after a few moments of silence.

"Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells," he says walking back to the stove.

"I'm sure it will," I tell him. I walk over and see the two steaks. "Why are there two?" I ask generally confused.

"I still owe you that steak dinner don't I?" I look at him in surprise. He really still remembers that? I smile and look down at the floor.

"Yeah, you do," I reply. We talk a bit about how he's doing and before I know it, the steaks are done.

He pours two glasses of wine and hands one to me. We sit down at the table and talk about hundreds of different things. The dinner is fantastic and I can't help but feel the romance that normally comes with dinners like this. After an hour, we finish eating. I stand up and take my plate to the kitchen. I walk over to the sink to wash my dishes. I feel Ghastly's muscular body press up against me. His arms reach around me and he takes my plate and puts both of them in the sink.

I turn around and put my hands on his chest. "Hi," I say unsure of what else to say.

"Hi," he says back. I look at his scared face and notice how close it is to mine. I blush and he smiles. "I need you to do something for me."

"And what's that?" He leans his head towards my ear as if to tell me a secret.

"I need you to let me kiss you," he whispers. My eyes go wide and I know I'm lobster red. He moves his head back in front of mine and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. I nod and he leans in. I close my eyes and feel his soft, warm lips touch mine. My arms wrap around his waist and he gently pushes me against the counter behind me. His kisses are sweet and long. I can feel the love with every one of them. After many minutes, we break apart and he puts is forehead against mine. I keep my eyes close and move his hands to my hips.

"I guess you are feeling better," I say quietly.

"I guess so." I move my lips to his again. This time, the kisses are strong and quick. Before I know it, I'm pulling him out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I pull him down into his bed just as he whispers, "I love you."

I wake up, Ghastly's sheets wrapped around my naked body. I turn over and see him lying there looking extremely peaceful. The room was cold so when I put my arm over his body I wasn't surprised that he was cold. I allow my self to relive the memories of last night before I shake him to wake him up. When he doesn't wake up, I shake him harder. "Ghastly?" I ask gently.

He still doesn't stir.

"Ghastly?" I say panic rising inside of me. I put my ear to his mouth and find that he's not breathing. I check his pulse but find nothing. "No, no, no," I say not wanting it to be true. "It has to be a dream." I squeeze my eyes shut and open them expecting myself to be lying on the bed like I was when I woke up. I'm not though. I'm still sitting there looking down at the man I love. I look at the peaceful expression on his face.

I lay back down, allowing myself to cry into his chest. I'm still half expecting him to wrap his arms around me. When he doesn't I cry harder. I wrap the blanket around my body and curl up into him.

I stay like this for hours. I look up when the bedroom door opens. In walks Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Skulduggery's carrying a small vile of blue liquid. They both seem in great moods. Valkyrie looks up and sees me. She blushes knowing what happened last night. "Oh, um, sorry," she says. Then, she notices my tear stained face. "Oh no." I start to cry again and she rushes over to the bed. She looks at Ghastly and checks his pulse. I see her look at Skulduggery.

He just stands there silent and still. Suddenly, he chucks the vile across the room. It hits the wall and shatters, sending glass and blue liquid all over. "Damn it!" he yells. I look at him as he sits down next to Valkyrie. I look at them then at Ghastly and the saddest thought comes to mind.

This is the last time our team will be together.


End file.
